guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Omar Mohammed Ali Al Rammah
Omar Mohammed Ali Al Rammah is a citizen of Yemen currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 1017. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1975. As of October 20, 2010, Omar Mohammed Ali al Rammah has been held at Guantanamo for seven years five months.The Guantanamo Docket - Omar Mohammed Ali al Rammah Press reports In the San Francisco Chronicle Kim Zetter profiled attorneys at Orrick, Herrington and Sutcliffe who had volunteered to defend Yemeni captives in Guantanamo. mirror The article identified an attorney named Diana Rutowski who was defending a 32 year old Yemeni named Zachariah al Baidany. The official list of captives lists five Yemenis estimated to have been born in 1975. One of the allegations against Al Rahham was that he was known by the alias "Zakaria" in Georgia. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Omar Mohammed Ali Al Rammah's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 21 December 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Omar Mohammed Ali Al Rammah participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Omar Mohammed Ali Al Rammah's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 16 September 2005.The Guantanamo Docket - ARB 1 - Omar Mohammed Ali al Rammah The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Omar Mohammed Ali Al-Rammah's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 26 May 2006.The Guantanamo Docket - ARB 2 - Omar Mohammed Ali al Rammah The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Habeas corpus petition When the United States Supreme Court over-ruled the Military Commissions Act of 2006, and renewed Guantanamo captives access to the US justice system his habeas corpus petition was renewed. References External links * UN Secret Detention Report (Part Two): CIA Prisons in Afghanistan and Iraq Andy Worthington Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Year of birth uncertain